Reborn Lust
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: After a pyric victory in battle, Gwen's physical body is killed. Reborn as an Anodite, she now requires quite a lot of... attention in order to carry on a normal life. (Patron requested story).


Ben was sitting nervously in the back of the RV, unsure and uneasy about what was going to happen when they got to Gwen.

Max had assured him it would be fine. Gwen was still alive. She would just be... a little different. Mind you, that would have been the case no matter what had happened. It had been a few years since they had last seen her.

People change over time. Mind you, most don't return with bodies constructed of magic, but that's this family for ya Ben supposed. It had been a pretty bad fight those years ago. They'd won, but only narrowly, and the combat had left Gwen dead. Well... somewhat.

Her body had died, but it seemed that their grandmother, Verdona, had sensed her life force fading, and had hurried over from across the cosmos. With her help, Gwen was able to free her... Ben supposed soul was the only appropriate word for it, from her physical body, and could live on as an Anodite.

They had left for Anodyne immediately for Gwen to be trained and learn how to handle her new, purely mana body. It had reportedly taken a lot of convincing and persuasion to get Verdona to let her return to earth so early.

Early by Anodite standards at least, it had been a few years now. Apparently Gwen had learned how to construct a human looking body. She was not fully human, and never could be again, but she could disguise herself to live normally once again.

Evidently, in celebration of this, she wanted to go on another road trip with Ben and Max. Verdona had warned Max, and then Max had warned Ben, that Gwen would be returning while in the midst of Anodite puberty.

Ben had been intending to make jokes about this, and had been warming up to lighten the tense mood things had been left on with a hurricane of familial teasing... until Max had explained to him exactly how Anodite puberty differed from human, and then his own embarrassment put him on silent.

Ben didn't say much when Gwen stepped onto the RV. She looked... well, precisely as one would have expected her to look at her age if they hadn't known she had died and returned from mana.

Her body was perhaps a bit... ahem, _healthier _than a normal girl, to the point of turning heads, but there was no way of knowing if that was how Gwen would have grown naturally or not. Thankfully, despite her changes, she was still Gwen, and soon the silence broke and they were talking and bickering like the good old days as Max drove.

Bickering less than normal even, as both had a lot more to talk about from their lives over the last few years and a lot less youthful ignorance now. Ben clammed back up when he saw that Max was taking them to a hotel for their first night of the trip.

He shifted nervously in his seat, remembering what Max had explained to him. More or less, Anodites were all universally lustful, an entire species of nymphomaniacs. Something about having bodies made of pure life energy seemed to flood their brains with desire for more and more pleasure.

Even humans born from Anodites were all without fail known to have sex lives far beyond normal humans, and while Ben refused to hear further details, that fact had evidently been how Gwen's parents had met. Ben was more than likely to have the same kind of amplified sex drive when he started getting into sexual things just from the associated DNA.

Apparently despite their love, it had been Max's inability to properly, ahem, keep up with her that had lead to her leaving. It had been a mutual decision, if not Max actively encouraging her to go, not wanting her to be limited by him.

Their ungodly sex drives could at the very least be controlled with age and practice, and given Gwen's personality, she would certainly be capable of living as a normal, if somewhat more lustful human in time.

But when young, and especially going through their equivalent to puberty, the rushing of instincts and mana through their body left them practically mindless if not kept satisfied.

It had been for this reason that Ben had been warned. Things would be getting somewhat.. interesting over the course of this trip, and while he was in no way obligated to participate if he felt too weird about it, Verdona had confirmed for him that Gwen had already made it clear that she would be happy to have both his and Max's help with it.

It was for this reason Ben simply stared in nervous embarrassment when he saw Gwen make a beeline for their hotel room, knowing that she was, without question, heading in there to masturbate.

She'd made it the few hours it had taken to get here just fine, but even Ben had noticed her starting to squirm as her body grew more heated, needing attention but not wanting to freak Ben out by doing anything yet.

Max assured Ben once again that if he wanted to keep to himself, neither he or Gwen would mind; but it would be a big help, and Gwen would really appreciate it if he did. Ben remained in the RV as Max headed in.

When Max entered the room, he was unsurprised to find Gwen on the bed, her clothing having practically been torn off and thrown haphazardly around the room so she could splay herself out and get to work, a three inch thick, ten inch long dildo she had brought with her already pumping into her needy cunt.

It had only been three minutes since she had left the RV and she was already attempting to drill herself into the ground. She didn't even bat at eye when Max joined her in the room. Any taboos or uneasiness about sex simply had not developed in her mind.

It was a natural, healthy thing, one she had only avoided around Ben for his sake rather than hers. But she had already been told that Max was happy to help her with her needs, and grinned happily when she saw him approaching the bed.

He'd gotten a bit old of course, but there were quite a few perks to his former line of work; and even more so his former partner.

Verdona had already given his body a few... magical enhancements back when they had first been together, and upon Gwen's decision to go with him on a road trip, she had granted even more mana to his body, giving him all the stamina and physical ability he had had in his youth, knowing that even with the twelve inch member she had left him with from before, he would need as much energy as possible to help her.

Max joined her on the bed, Gwen gripping it in anticipation as she felt Max lining up to her wet, hot slit.

Unknown to either of them, Ben was watching from the door, needing to see it believe it wasn't some massive joke at his expensive.

He looked, wide eyed, through the crack in the door as Max thrust into Gwen, the two moaning together as their hips quickly found rhythm with one another and began to shake the bed with their rough movements.

Shameful as it felt, Ben couldn't help the tent forming in his pants as he watched the scene before him. The sound of their moans, the smell of sex, even the human taboo he was feeling over it were all working together to make the show impossibly arousing for him.

Ben hadn't quite believed it when Max had mentioned that even the small connection to the bloodline he had would result in a similar boost in desire. But now, he was certain Max had been right, throbbing painfully as he strained all of his willpower to stop himself taking out his member or worse, stepping in to join them.

Max and Gwen just kept at it, getting faster and rougher where others would have slowed down. Max took hold of Gwen's legs and pushed her into a mating press position, sinking his member to the base inside of her, to her moans of approval as she took it gleefully.

Ben wasn't sure how long they had been at it, but his legs were starting to get as stiff as his member from how long he had been stood there watching, and soon he knew he wasn't gonna be able to stop himself, and took out his member, setting to stroking himself to the show.

Max grunted, putting all of his strength into an even rougher pace as he pounded the redhead into the bed with everything he had.

Thankfully, while she had stamina to outpace most all physical beings, she was more sensitive than most to. It was a side effect of her having rushed the process of making a physical body in order to be able to join the road trip.

Max didn't even try to keep track of how many times she had already cum by the time he reached his first climax; though if she hadn't already reached the double digits, she certainly had did when the sensation of Max's hot, thick release into her cunt set off a chain of peaks in her sexually charged body.

Max pulled out for a break after the first two hours of their fun, ensuring her that he only needed a few minutes to rest before they got back to it.

Gwen understood, though immediately returned to using the toy she had brought, unable to wait that long without some kind of stimulation. Ben had gotten so focused on trying to bring himself over the edge by this point that he didn't even notice Max coming to the door until he had opened it and found him.

Ben reflexively expected him to be angry or embarrassed, but given the circumstances, of course he wasn't. Max reminded Ben that his help would really make things easier on Gwen, and it would probably help his own growing needs as well.

As Max headed off to get water, Ben stood there, thinking. Any ability he had to resist had been eroded away by this point.

He was already stroking himself to the sight, anything passed that was just a drop in a bucket at that point. But he also knew that after two hours with Max, his own, smaller length and near nonexistence of experience would probably make him a disappointment.

He grinned as an idea crept into his mind...

Gwen perked up at a sound from outside the door, and looked with confusion as Ben entered. She knew it was Ben, she could see the Omnitrix symbol on the alien form's chest, but didn't recognized the alien.

Ben had been intending to become Four Arms, eager to see what the strength and size of that form could do.

And while he the Omnitrix had shifted into a somewhat physically weaker form, they had also been put into one with even more aggression. Ben's desires had already started to overwhelm him just as a human, but as Rath, he had truly no control.

The tiger like alien pounced on the bed, spinning Gwen around like a rag-doll and pinning her down beneath him. Gwen's eyes practically became hearts when she felt the thick, powerful fifteen inches slap against her soft, pert butt.

She'd toyed with her ass before, but only fingers until now, and was eager to feel what this form could do to her. Rath's cock slammed into her ass without hesitation, forcing its girth into the tight, puckered hole with no mercy or lubrication.

Given her body was mana based, it was unlikely that she would be hurt at all by this, but the knowledge that Rath wasn't likely to have even considered that send a shiver of arousal through her body, followed by a flood of pleasure as Ben began to utterly abuse her asshole, pounding her with more strength and size then Ben could possibly have achieved as a human.

The alien's feline like traits did seem to be universal across their body, and so included the barbs along the base of their cock.

Said barbs began to jab hard and painfully into Gwen's cheeks and even inside her ass when Rath finally forced himself deep enough for it.

He gave her ass several rough smacks; the strength of which left her red after only the first, then took hold of her arms to pull back like handles as he sawed into her ass with all the strength he could muster.

Their fun most certainly damaged the bed, and the wall it was set against, but neither had the ability to care about that in the moment, nor the fact that their fun was certainly loud enough by now to be heard for quite a distance from their room.

Rath grunted as he came as deep into her ass as he could force himself, barbs jutting out harder into her sensitive skin as he did and triggering another chain climax for Gwen; who screamed in abject delight as she felt it, eyes rolling back in her head briefly as she felt it. Ben kept going at it like this until he reverted back to human form.

Thankfully Rath had already pulled out and hadn't started back up yet, so a round had not been interrupted. Ben tried not feel disappointed by this, but when Gwen so self evidently was from the look she gave him, it was fairly hard not to be.

Were Gwen in her right state of mind she would have tried to assure him that she didn't mind, but she was deep in the midst of a heat spell and just wanted more pleasure; pleasure that she could not get from Ben as he was currently.

Ben tried to keep going as he was, and even managed to keep her semi-stated, though only by using her own toy on her back door while he pumped into her from the other side. But it was clear pretty quickly that this was little more than stalling for her, and she was never going to be satisfied by it.

Much of a painful hit to his self-esteem as it was, there was nothing Ben could do about it until the omnitrix recharged. The sound of it being ready for another use was music to his ears, and he slammed down on it to transform faster than he ever had in his life to return to Rath.

Gwen squealed with delight as Rath lifted her body off the bed, leaving the dildo in her ass as he placed her against the wall, slamming into her cunt roughly. The positioning made the toy push deeper into her asshole as he thrust in from the other side, her pussy even more sensitive to the jabbing of the barbs than her ass had been.

As rough as Rath was, the wall was even more damaged than it had been before. Max had known this was likely to happen whether Ben actively took part or not, having experience from Verdona, and had stocked up money to pay for damaged as need be.

Speaking of Max, he had finished his rest and return after only a few moments, but had not returned into the room yet, simply watching the cousins go at it like rabbits and unable to help feeling a little proud, if not a little nostalgic at the memories of himself with Verdona. Rath rammed to the base inside of Gwen's pussy, the force of the thrust leaving dents and cracks across the wall.

Gwen's moans grew louder still as Rath set his attention to Gwen's chest, grabbing, smacking, and groping the girl's plump tits, loving how soft and busty Gwen had made herself. They collapsed back onto the bed, both panting, when Ben returned back to human.

Gwen's recovery was only going to last a few moments, and so Max quickly entered the room so they could tend to her together. Ben hesitated slightly at this, but there was hardly any point now that shame had been tossed out the window.

Max sat down on the bed with Gwen's back to him. The anodite girl slammed her ass down hard on his cock, both of them moaning as she practically hilted him in a few swift motions. Ben moved in and lined up to her pussy, thrusting into her from the other side.

Gwen cried out in utter bliss as she was taken from both sides, sensitive body gripping both cocks as she relished the pleasure, taking it all and pleading for more.

Her hips pumped like powerful machines, milking both cocks with all she had. Bed couldn't last nearly as long in human form as he could as Rath, but did all he could to keep up, continuing to grope and pull at her breasts.

With the two of them working together, they were able to keep the lustful beast sated despite their human-ness; at least until they heard the watch recharge once again, ready for another go around.

They didn't immediately stop, wanting to finish their current round before they started with another alien; knowing that none of them, even Gwen, had much left in the tank by this point.

After they brought Gwen over, they gave her little to no time to recover as Ben moved back and transformed again. Not into Rath this time though. Wanting to keep things interesting, Ben opted now for Wildmutt.

Practically drooling, Gwen followed Max's instructions to move onto her fours with her face as low and her hips as high as they could get them; needing to show submission for the canine like alien.

Gwen shivered in arousal with the submission, and did so easily. Her eyes hearted again at the sensation of the powerful canine like cock ramming into her ass from above, walls stretched by the thickness of it; as it was ever so slightly larger than Rath's.

The claws practically dug into the skin of her back, but if anything the added pain and dominance over her brought Gwen over the edge faster.

Seeing how much Gwen was enjoying being so bottom, Max waited for her mouth to be wide open with her moans before stuffing his own cock into her mouth.

She gagged hard at the sensation of her throat filled by his cock, her head forced down as roughly as it could go.

Possibly because of how extremely powerful she was now as an anodite, the sensation of being a submissive bottom bitch had her cumming like a facet as Wildmutt and Max pounded her from either side.

Max grunted as his climax hit first, unloading down Gwen's throat. She took it happily, following him over the edge and practically going limp beneath Wildmutt as her energy reached its limit.

The fact that Wildmutt just kept going, using her body like a worthless fuck doll, only pleased Gwen more, weak moans escaping her lips, followed by a sudden cry as her walls were stretched even harder by Wildmutt's knot.

Gwen was pretty sure she was going in and out of consciousness towards the end of the session, but the last conscious memory she had before truly passing out for the night was Ben, in human form again, holding onto her, member hilted inside her like she was a cock warmer as he rested.

She smiled, holding on tight to him as they drifted off to sleep. It was going to be an interesting summer.


End file.
